Identity Fraud 2
Category:Browse Identity Fraud 2, is the second game of the Identity Fraud series. It was published to Team M0THERB0ARD by 32bitPC sometime in February of 2017. About Gameplay In the earlier chapters, it is mostly identical gameplay-wise to the first game of the series. However, things start to get interesting as the story continues. Story You, the main character are trying to unravel the mystery that your life has brought to. It seems to be that someone is playing with you, trying to drive you crazy. Pre-Alpha Only available to the public for a few hours, Identity Fraud 2's pre-alpha is incredibly rare. Less than a hundred people participated during its pre-alpha stages and it disappeared after its creator, 32bitPC, decided to shut it down for several months without any explanation. To further the pre-alpha's rarity, only a small portion of its content was available to the public. There was five maps tucked into a folder called chapter 1, but it is completely unrecognizable when compared to any of Identity Fraud 2's scenes. Chapter 1 Maze 1 In the first maze, or where you are set to start. Is a hospital with a minimized amount of rooms. It has an enclosed courtyard with windows surrounding it. There are three rooms, one room has a couch and a TV and so does the second one, the last room has two whiteboards that stretches across the room’s wall. It is a checkpoint to indicate you are near the end. Like the first game, Stan will be following you throughout the mazes. gay Maze 2 Stoic (a new monster introduced here) and Stan are in the second maze. The second maze of Identity Fraud 2 is extremely similar to the second one in Identity Fraud 1. You can be abducted by Stoic as it will lead you into a prison cell afterwards to solve a new puzzle, after solving the puzzle, you will be sent to the next maze. Tip : Use Base64 to decode what is on the paper. Maze 3 If you’re abducted by Stoic ;In the third maze, you’ll be spawned in a small abandoned building that has a rusting chair near you. If you were able to make it through Maze 2 without being killed or abducted, you will be led onto an open road with cars unmoving. There is no harm in this maze other than Stan. There are roads and buildings in this maze. It should be very straightforward and simple to get out of this one, and will eventually lead you to a building with yellow/white walls, and down to a tunnel. Maze 4 In the fourth and final maze in Chapter 1, you have to make your way through an underground tunnel. This one is tedious and can be annoying to deal with, however you should eventually make it through and move on to Chapter 2. Tip: Stay against the right wall. Chapter 2 In chapter 2, you start off by getting a call from Travis at the hospital. He says that you have an appointment at 9 o'clock. Your objective will be to walk to the hospital. Maze 1 This maze is very small. First you walk into the building and will get into a small maze. The easiest way to get through this maze is to hold to the right wall. After you have gotten out of the building you will get to a door with a radio that will tell you letters that form numbers, e.g. Sierra Echo Victor Echo November Oscar November Echo etc., and will come out as SEVENONE, in this example you would type 71 in chat to open the door to Maze 2. Maze 2 In this maze you will encounter an evil patient that instantly kills you when you touch him. Try to avoid him as you go through the maze. Tips: hold to the right wall. when you get out of Maze 2 you will walk to the hospital. Maze 3 When you have already been at the hospital, you will walk home. This maze is very big and can take a while to get through. At the end you will find an open door and in there you will get an axee. Tips: when you spawn, walk straight forward and when you get to a crossing you will go right and at the next crossing you will go left. There is the end.